Turbulence in full flight
by lakemountain
Summary: Back from a weekend in Greece, Shane and Oliver meet old acquaintances. The characters belong to the talented Martha Williamson.


**Turbulence in full flight.**

Back from a weekend in Greece, Shane and Oliver meet old acquaintances. The characters belong to the talented Martha Williamson.

"Mr. and Mrs. O'Toole. I'm Matthew Perry. We apologize that your flight yesterday was cancelled. The airline offers all passengers business class seats as compensation. You will not have to pay anything. Our entire team will be happy to ensure your comfort and safety to your destination. We will also make a one-hour stop in Paris. Do not hesitate to contact us. Have a good flight," said the steward as he left the corridor.

Shane took Oliver's hand.

"Gosh, that's surprising," Shane exclaimed.

"Just trust the timing, Miss McInerney.

"Miss McInerney?"

"Sorry. I'm working on my sense of humour. I meant, Mrs. O'Toole," Oliver said with a tender smile.

"Well, that's perfect. Oh, here are our seats," says Shane.

A few hours later, in the middle of the flight.

"Excuse me, can I have a cold glass of yoohoo," Shane asked a flight attendant.

"I didn't know you were drinking that . You will always surprise me," Oliver remarked.

"Well, a postal detective once said that you have to know how to broaden your horizons. I was impressed with you, Oliver. I didn't expect you to go scuba diving with me. I'm very proud of you," Shane exclaimed.

"Thank you. The island of Milos is absolutely magnificent. And I wanted to visit the seabed. It was really great, especially with you."

"And here's your drink."

"Andrea?" Oliver exclaimed.

"Oliver O'Toole and McInerney the technophile from Washington," Andrea exclaimed.

"Hello Andrea. Unfortunately, in recent months, my name has changed from McInerney to Shane O'Toole," Shane replied.

"Ah, because you and Oliver are...

"Precisely. I see you work for a fine airline, Andrea. Congratulations," says Oliver.

"For once my title of Miss Special Delivery of 1999, serves me well. And you're still at the post office, I guess. Do you sell stamps in Pueblo?" Andrea asked.

"We still work at the dead letter office in Denver. And there will always be an O'Toole to make sure that the letters are always delivered," Oliver added.

"No reason to worry then. It was a pleasure to see you again. Do not hesitate if you need anything. Have a good trip," Andrea said as she left.

"People change over time. Andrea seems much more fulfilled than before. Fortunately, the DLO is closed this week for work," Shane noted.

"You're right. We're going to have to redouble our efforts. This weekend was really good timing.

"You know that with these seats, you can have a massage. All you have to do is press this button. It's very relaxing. Wait, I'll...

"No, thanks, I'll be fine, Shane. All these electronic gadgets. It's not... I prefer to swim deep in the oceans," Oliver laughs.

"I'm going to put the pictures of my laptop on my tablet. I'm going to ask where the USB cables are located," says Shane.

Oliver couldn't understand it at all, but just smiled at Shane.

When she got up, she pushed a redheaded lady.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I hope I didn't hurt you," says Shane.

"Holly?" Oliver asked, surprised.

Suddenly, Shane made the connection between her and the stopover in Paris. She was probably on weekends or holidays.

"Here's Oliver and the technical support from the dead letter office. Funny, you're delivering mail abroad now? I thought the international mail service was handling it," Holly exclaimed.

Oliver and Shane looked at each other for a moment. She understood the situation by looking at their hands.

"Congratulations Oliver. How long has it been," says Holly.

"I'm returning the compliment," says Oliver, who noticed that Holly was also wearing a ring. Oh enough time to let a nice confidence settle in.

"I see. Well, it's been almost two years. It was just after my return to Paris.

"Holly, are you all right, darling? I've been looking for you for a while. Do you know these people?" asked one man as he rushed towards her.

"Yes, I'm fine. That's Oliver, my ex-husband and his wife, Shane, a technical consultant at the Denver Post Office.

"Hello, I'm Jeffrey Winter. I am a technical consultant at the U.S. Embassy in Paris. So it's you, Oliver O'Toole, the romantic knight of the 20th century," Jeffrey said, stifling a laugh. "Holly told me about you.

"Jeffrey, darling. I'm tired of staying here. We're leaving. And I have to change my shoes, this one's starting to hurt my feet.

"Anything you want, Holly. Goodbye," Jeffrey said as he walked away with Holly.

Oliver sighed for a long time.

"Paris, capital of fashion and romance. I think I need to eat clams. I'm going to tell them, the bottom of my mind," Shane exclaimed as she stand up.

Oliver grabbed her hand.

"Don't go, Shane. Please stay," said Oliver.

As she turned around, Oliver pulled her gently towards him. She was now sitting on Oliver's lap.

He closed his eyes for a moment and slipped his hand through her blond hair.

Shane knew that Oliver must have been uncomfortable and angry because of what had just happened. She was sure when she listened to his breathing and because he didn't say anything.

"Is everything all right, Oliver?" Shane asked.

He did not answer. But when she looked at him, the answer was no.

She moved her face towards him.

"Shane, we're on a plane and..."

"There's no one here, Oliver. I'll never leave. "

Oliver let her do it. He was surprised to see that she kissed him so passionately. Within seconds, Oliver forgot the anger that overwhelmed him and the fear that pulled him from all sides. He was now serene. This kiss had changed everything but confirmed that Oliver and Shane's boat was still on its way.

End.

Translated with a translator.


End file.
